


The act of intimacy through soulful eyes.

by MadisonAlex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, How Do I Tag, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 09, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonAlex/pseuds/MadisonAlex
Summary: There was something in the way a fallen angel and a broken man came together.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The act of intimacy through soulful eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted my work before so I'm super nervous about this. But this is a little piece inspired by Castiel's death and resurrection in 9x03.

The was something intimate in the way green looked at blue. His breath began to even as his pulse increased. An unspoken promise passed between them - never again, never leave me again. He reached his hand out and the angel turned into the touch, nothing else mattered. Though neither of them would ever say the words out loud, could never admit what they felt, their love was true. 

"Dean?" He pulled back from Castiel, Sam's voice breaking the moment between them. He allowed himself one more moment, to stroke down the thigh of his Angel, reassuring himself that his alive, not just alive but human. That the blood in his veins was now his own, grace no longer kept him alive and the pulse under his fingertips was no longer the power of heaven. 

But he was his here and nothing else mattered more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou! Please let me know if you liked it!


End file.
